


Play me your best song.

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (So I'll upload an extra nsfw chapter later ayeee), Daddy Kink, M/M, Reverse au (ish), Soon to be nsfw (sorry friends I underestimated this entire fic, otayuri - Freeform, rock au, yoi-shit-bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: Yuri could easily say he was actually proud of his captivation with the rock star, recently having hit exactly 65.000 followers on Twitter, merely by talking about one of the things he loved to talk about most, and knew everything about. Truth to be told, he had all the right to be swooning over the musician, standing there on stage while wearing his usual baggy jeans, accessorized with chains Yuri had dreamt about in more ways than one, and his trademark leather jacket that made him look even better than he already was.





	Play me your best song.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, long time no see from me :') And honestly, if it weren't for this project, it might've just taken some extra months before I'd upload a fic again. Yet here I am, finally writing for the Rock AU I once started, and huzzah! It's a fic.
> 
> Yet unfinished, but ready to be finished soon. I hope I'll get to update it a bit quicker than I usually do!
> 
> Anyway!!! I'm so so soooo glad to tell you guys [@Avesyna](avesyna.tumblr.com) did an artwork for this fic! Her art style is so amazing and she's wonderful and please check her blog out, it's definitely worth it!!!
> 
> So to stop my massive amount of exclamation marks and other nonsense, thank you for reading!

“Did you grab everything you need?”

Without another word, the Russian got up from his chair, and ran towards the door of his grandfather's living room. He did, of course he had, this day was a day he had been looking forward to ever since his birthday. Ever since his grandfather had given him his birthday gift: a ticket to Jotael's concert, playing in Moscow, not too far from where the old man lived.

So, excitedly as he was, he left the building, to the small car his grandfather seemed to have owned for longer than he could remember, and got in as soon as the man opened the door. Excitedly as he was, he was unable to sit still the entire trip to the concert hall. Just five minutes in, and the old man had already told him to calm down at least ten times.

He was unable to. It was 8 pm, the sun was slowly setting, and he knew he was so close to meeting the band he'd been dreaming of for so long, that calming down was something not even close to his vocabulary.

And that's when they stopped. Far from the entrance, surprisingly late even though it was still over an hour until the actual concert would start. With a kiss on his cheek from his grandfather, and an overly loud slam of the door from the poor car, he got out, and walked towards the building that would change his life for good.

 

 

This must have been the first time being alone late at night, yet in a room full of people surrounding him, all with the same thought in mind. It was, to repeat it again, exciting, enticing, yet nerve-wrecking and somewhat scary. Seeing all these people stare at the stage so tensely, seeing everyone slowly get closer to one another.

This all, until the lights shut down.

For a good minute, the entire hall fell silent, except for a few ongoing, muffled conversations from the back of the huge room, or his own heartbeat. For a good minute, they were surrounded by darkness, tightly hugging them like the night, as if they were outside at that moment, but the moon and every star had been taken from the sky.

For a good minute, there was a strong tension building up in the chest of the young blonde, staring everywhere without actually seeing anything. Turning his head in anticipation, focusing his lenses on things he wasn't even sure if it were there or not, he sought for that one hint of change, for that one small switch in the atmosphere of the room that'd make his heart rate drop, and pound twice as fast at the same time.

For a good minute, the near 8000 people in the hall were all readying themselves for what was soon to come.

So when the faint, but still very clear sound of the string of an electric guitar, or the soft 'pop' of a microphone being attached flowed through the room, it was exactly as expected. Dropped heart beats, only to later be picked up again, but twice as much. To feel how the tension felt before only seemed to be filling up even more, wanting to know what was going to happen in the room everyone was gathered.

It was only a deep breath away, before the lights turned on, and the men having been waited for exposed themselves to the silenced, and soon screaming public in front of their stage. To those unable to speak, to those maybe even crying because they were so, so incredibly close to the stage they could almost see the sweat on the forehead of the lead singer.

And to Yuri, the young, blonde Russian, standing front row, but having eye for none other than the guitarist, standing a little on the left of the lead singer.

None other than Otabek Altin, the man Yuri had been looking at, thinking of and stanning over on Twitter, without even losing a little bit of his pride. No, Yuri could easily say he was actually proud of his captivation with the rock star, recently having hit exactly 65.000 followers on Twitter, merely by talking about one of the things he loved to talk about most, and knew everything about. Truth to be told, he had all the right to be swooning over the musician, standing there on stage while wearing his usual baggy jeans, accessorized with chains Yuri had dreamt about in more ways than one, and his trademark leather jacket that made him look even better than he already was.

But those were all merely superficial. Looks weren't the only thing that mattered to Yuri, even though it was definitely some eyecandy standing on stage. No, what was the actual godsent was his musical skill, the way he played that guitar so fluidly, without trouble, so perfectly in sync with the rhythm of the drums, and those were only the riffs Yuri was now thinking about, still having left out the expertise of his solos, which were simply out of this world.

Another hit of anticipation struck the boy, wanting nothing but see his favourite work the guitar so smoothly, producing the best combination of melodic death metal ever to exist, and his eyes widened in want, staring up at the guitarist. Immediately, green met brown, and-

Yuri could've sworn their eyes locked just a second before the hard, intriguing music filled the room, soon accompanied by the excessively fast drums of Leo de la Iglesia, and changed to another melody once Leroy joined in with a low, deep grunt. But Yuri didn't care about those. No,

Because Yuri just looked his life-time idol straight in the eye, and if it weren't for the music playing, and the need to be at the concert of his dreams, he would've definitely fainted right at the spot.

 

“Could those with a VIP ticket please stand in a row?”

Just like before with his grandfather, Yuri immediately got in place, not complaining a single word, and stood behind the girl that got there just a little earlier than he did. An obvious JJ fan, Yuri noticed, with her hair dyed pitch black, tied back with a pin saying “JJ” surrounded by a heart. Cute and all, but just the thought of people actually liking that guy made Yuri nearly throw up.

Then again, positively thinking, the more fans going to JJ's side, the better the outcome would be for him. They'd all get to meet their idol, maybe for a few minutes, but twenty people had to share those five minutes with their idol, while he only had to share his man with one, maybe two people.

Truth, however, was a little different. Once Yuri got in, he found out they were not meeting in a typical back stage room with a table and bright light so the autograph session could start. No, rather than that, the room was big, the light reddish and dimmed, and a light smell of cigarettes and alcohol was coming from the back. Yuri scrunched up his nose at the smell- not that he wasn't used to it, no. He had alcohol before, smoked before, but that happened once, maybe twice in his life, and getting used to the strong smell of it sure was something else.

Though when he looked the way the smell was coming from, first thing he saw was Otabek, with his arm casually on the back rest of the sofa he was leaning on, a cigarette between his lips, and a bottle of what looked like just simple beer in his other hand. Talking with Leo, the drummer of the band, he didn't seem to have noticed the VIPs had gotten inside, not until Leo tapped him on his shoulder, and pointed towards the group of people, towards Yuri too.

“Oh, look at that.”

A voice, so low and husky and smooth filled the room, and Yuri felt the light hairs on his arms and neck stand up with every vowel the man spoke. Putting the cigarette back between his lips, he got up, and slowly walked to the group of almost trembling from nerves fans on the other side of the room. A gaze, focused on every single one of them, intimidating and easily perceived as scary, a gaze that quickly changed as soon as another voice sounded behind him.

“You're scaring the fans, pops.”

“Pops?”

Before Leo could interrupt Otabek's fearsome aura, Yuri had already spoken up. By accident, that's for sure, he never meant to speak, but the curiosity of what Leo meant with that word rose so fast, it happened before he knew. Face flushed, cheeks hot from embarrassment, and with a silent plead of them not hearing, Yuri stepped backwards into the crowd, but this was all in vain.

“Yes, pops. He doesn't like it when I call him pops.” Leo laughed, slamming Otabek on his shoulder, but then went to look for the one who asked. It didn't take long to realize which face fitted with which question, and as quickly as Yuri had decided he wanted to hide for the rest of his life (which he definitely would've done if he had gotten the chance), he got pulled out of the crowd by Leo.

“Tell me your name.”

“Yu...ri...”

“Hello, Yu...ri... Yuri, I take. Hello, Yuri, how nice to meet you.” Leo said with a genuine smile, and shook Yuri's hand before continuing his talk. “Yeah, so, as you, and probably everyone here, has already noticed, this isn't just the small meet-and-greet most people have. We like to party, invite people over, and talk to them. You're, just like Yuri here, allowed to talk back. Crying is also allowed.”

“Crying.” A scoff sounded, and Yuri immediately looked into the direction the sound came from, right into Otabek's eyes. “Yeah, crying is allowed. Please don't, though. Now come on, let's sit down.” He added, and turned around to return to the sofa he was sitting on. Though nervous, Yuri ended up being the first to walk, to follow Otabek to said couch, because he was definitely not giving up that spot he was able to get to someone else. In just a couple of seconds, and steps bigger than he could actually take, he had sat himself down next to his life-time idol, and yet couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes again.

“Yuri was it, right?” Otabek asked to break the silence, and leaned forward to force Yuri to look back at him. “Nice name, short, suits you. I like it.”

“Thanks.” Was all Yuri could say, once again bringing the conversation to an awkward silence, but Yuri wasn't planning on giving up this chance. Thinking hard, he tried to find something to talk about, something that wasn't just crying and whining and screaming over the fact that he was sitting next to Otabek Altin. Otabek Altin, to repeat it, he was sitting next to the one he has been looking at for a few years already, finally meeting him.

If it weren't for Otabek asking them to not cry, he would have. Definitely would have, even. He was on the verge of, so to say, especially when he couldn't think of anything to talk about.

Or well, there was one thing, one thing that piqued his interest already, but there was no way he could ask him that, right?

“So, anything you want to ask?”

“Where did 'pops' come from?”

So, he asked. Not too bad, just curiosity, it's not like Otabek will actually dislike him for a question Yuri probably already knew the answer to. In fact, if the answer were to be what he thinks it is, it'd only confirm about 78% of his tweets. If the answer is what he hopes it is, that'd confirm 100% of his tweets, and his dreams would actually come true.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Yes. Yes he wanted to know. Yes he wanted to find out why Leo called him that, why Otabek disliked it, and if the rumours, if his hopes were true. So he nodded. Just a small nod in confirmation, not too excited (wouldn't want to ruin it by dumb excitement), but hopeful enough to draw a laugh from Otabek.

“You might just find out later.” He added to that, laughing even more at the corners of Yuri's mouth arching downwards, and reached out to pat his head. “I don't think you'd be able to handle it just yet.”

Yuri knew this was true. Hell, even if it his predictions were to turn out false, he probably still wouldn't be able to handle it. Right at this point, anything Otabek were to tell him, little facts, things he liked, or anything aimed directly at Yuri would be enough to break the small boy.

He could, to quote his last tweet, almost literally scream. He wouldn't, he absolutely wouldn't scream, not with Otabek next to him, but he definitely could.

Otabek next to him, so close their knees touched, Yuri could see every little mark or freckle or spot on the man's face, could almost count his lashes and distinguish every different colour of his hair. So close, the smell of Otabek's cologne simply overpowered the smell of the cigarettes both he and JJ were smoking, or the strong alcoholic drink almost everyone was holding. So close Otabek could almost hear Yuri's heartbeat, strong and fast, loud and clear, it being the only hint of Yuri still being alive and well.

“Ah, right, since you're all here.” Leo suddenly mentioned, waking Yuri up from his thoughts and quiet admiration of how beautiful Otabek looked, and quickly averted his eyes off the man, to the other band member. “Since you're all here, I think a private concert would be nice, don't you?”

A silence fell again, just like in the hall, but this silence got broken so much quicker, by Leo tapping the table with a few pens, and JJ humming from the other side of the sofa. Two girls surrounding him made place so he could sit up, and look directly at Otabek.

“Come on, big boy, join us. Just acoustic, should be fine, right?”

Never had Yuri dared to dream of ever seeing Otabek play acoustic, right in front of him, privately even. And yet there he was, waiting for Otabek to get his guitar from another room, and soon to return with a plectrum between his teeth, and a beautiful, black acoustic guitar in his hands. Though instead of sitting down, he put his foot on the couch next to Yuri, and looked down at the now blushing blonde.

“You look like you have a request.” He asked, earning a gasp from Yuri, which made Otabek laugh in return. “You may tell, go ahead, request what ever you want.”

Too much eyes aimed at Yuri, waiting for him to answer Otabek's question. Request, request, Yuri had so many requests, so many songs he'd want to hear, choosing seemed impossible now.

“Uh...” He started, and finally looked back up at Otabek, who looked back at him with a smile that could melt.

“Well.. then.. why don't you play me your best song?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to come say hi @ [Tumblr](mari-sinpai.tumblr.com), I might post more of the Rock AU there!


End file.
